


A Deal with Fire and Ice

by stormanimeffwriter321



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Contract, Dark, Deal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, Rape, Rare Pairings, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormanimeffwriter321/pseuds/stormanimeffwriter321
Summary: AU. Chelsea lives with Barbara in the Empire. Granny Oreburg is sick so Chelsea uses her skills to steal gold and stuff to buy meds for her beloved granny unfortunately Tatsumi catches her and she'll have to pay the price eh? [Dark!Tatsumi, Icy!Esdeath, Sweet!Chelsea]





	1. Kill her Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

**A/N: Soooo I've been reading Agk fics lately while I was trying to write a draft for Tokyo Tentacle. My inner dark twisted mine began to formulate a new idea in mind. Which is why this one is born. Again, this is insanely dark and I have no idea where this leads. Let me know your thoughts, drop a comment or something.**

**Summary: AU. Chelsea lives with Barbara in the Empire. Granny Oreburg is sick so Chelsea uses her skills to steal gold and stuff to buy meds for her beloved granny unfortunately Tatsumi catches her and she'll have to pay the price eh? [Dark!Tatsumi, Icy!Esdeath, Sweet!Chelsea]**

**A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE  
EP1 - Kill her Freedom**

A girl with pale skin and auburn hair and red eyes, she always wore a butterfly headphone on her head, accompanied by a black vest and a white long sleeve shirt under it with a thin red ribbon around her collar, matched with a red checkered mini skirt, was running down the streets of the Empire. She was carrying a basketful of various fruits and her lips curved in a victorious smile. And her name was Chelsea.

She lives within the Capital, she and her granny, Barbara, serves as butlers to the Prime Minister. They reside in the shack just beside the large mansion along with the other small cabins where other maids and butlers are staying.

Passing by the few elderly that was sweeping the ground outside, she greeted them and rushed to the shack where her granny was chopping some carrots in the kitchen.

"Granny I'm back!"

"I'm not  _that_  old! Stop calling me that!" Barbara tells her and the young girl flinched.

"Come on, I just got you a set of apples and oranges, your  _favorite_!" she tried to bribe as she skipped beside her granny to how the basketful of fruits in her hand. "Freshly picked!"

The elder refused to look at the fruits and focused on chopping the carrots on the chopping board. But as the young girl showed her the basket filled with delicious fruits, she couldn't help but gaze on the redness of the apples. She let out a smile and takes the basket from the young one's hand, walking away from the kitchen to give sniff the freshness.

She chuckled and went to the sink to wash one apple and started to eat it. "This is good." She compliments. "Continue chopping for me will you? I need to rest my back." She says in return and the young woman bobbed her head obediently.

Barbara Oreburg, she's not Chelsea's real grandmother but she was the one who raised and trained the young woman, in return, Chelsea loved her like she was her own granny.

Although there were times that Chelsea is a little rebellious but the young woman was naturally a tease and a cheerful young lady, to which the reason why the old Oreburg could never hate the auburn-haired girl for long. She'll get angry for a whole day but as night falls, the anger would fade and all she would feel for the auburn-haired girl was love and worry.

Mostly she'd be angry because of Chelsea's many acts of theft within the Capital. She was never caught but  _what if_? She will be thrown to the  ** _den_**  where the Prime Minister's slaves are located or worse, the Prime Minister will behead her for this crime.

Chelsea will always justify that she's only doing it for Barbara because her health was not getting any better as time passed by.

"Say Chelsea, you did not steal these apples did you?" she ask as she sat down the bed, observing carefully of the young woman's reaction, seeing her body stiffen at the question. "You  _did_ , did you?"

"No I uh, I bought that." She answered but Barbara was sharp.

"You bought it with the money you stole?" she guessed and Chelsea knew she could no longer escape, her panic almost caused the blade to cut her finger. "What did I tell you?"

Chelsea sighed and stared at her finger that almost got chopped off like the carrots she was chopping. "Yes I know. But I promised it will be the last."

"You keep saying the same promises."

"For real this time granny!"

She says and Barbara chuckled. What a stubborn young woman she was, but it was alright. She smiled and was stuck in the memory of raising her when she was just a kid. But the memory stopped when suddenly she felt an unbearable pain in her back, her hands began to tremble and her legs numb. She couldn't feel her legs. The apple drops on the floor and her body falls afterwards.

Chelsea heard the thud behind her and quickly turned to see that Barbara was lying down the floor. "Granny!"

**xxx**

"You need medicine. But not the ones you usually buy." The doctor tells Chelsea. "It's a much expensive one."

"No matter how expensive it is I can buy it! Just tell me what sort of medicine she needed." Chelsea tells the doctor desperately.

"Your grandmother's infection worsened. And she caught the  _Murasame_  poison as they call it."

"How is that possible? And what the heck is a Murasame poison?"

"It's a deadly poison from the thorns in the garden." The doctor explained. "It's a one-cut killer. When a victim is vulnerable, they are killed immediately."

Chelsea grabbed his coat and glared at him. "I don't want to hear the last part! Just tell me how much the cure is so I can buy it!" she shouts angrily. "Tell me!"

**xxx**

_General Esdeath's room._

Esdeath was in her room, combing her hair when the door opened, and she sees Tatsumi through the mirror. She smiled and watched him approach her, hands crawling around her waist.

"Where have you been?"

"More people have been complaining about missing items in their household. Plus sacks of money." Tatsumi added, sighing as he rested his chin on top of Esdeath's head. "Someone's been a really stealthy thief that no one even has a clue what this thief looks like. Gone like the wind."

"Should I enforce my battalion to guard every capital member? Or should we scare this thief?" Esdeath offered, making Tatsumi chuckle.

"Nah. I have a better idea."

"Mind letting me on this idea of yours?"

Tatsumi grinned mischievously, looking at himself in the mirror. Esdeath saw the look in his eyes, immediately understanding what he was thinking.

"We bait the little thief."

**xxx**

Chelsea was wondering where she would get enough coins to buy the medicine. It wasn't a joke when the doctor said she neeed an awfl  **LOT**  of money to buy it. Moreover, the cure was said not to be a hundred percent effective. So it was a 50-50 on her end but she was willing to risk it.

If she wants to make fast money then the only answer is to sneak into General Esdeath and Commander Tatsumi's room. They have tons of gold there or some relic she could sell for a good price. Yes! That was the only way!

However, the hardest part is that… General Esdeath is known to be a sadistic torturer that will  _kill_  on the spot while Commander Tatsumi was the scariest fighter next to Esdeath. He was devious and yet charming to most women. Chelsea has never served them before despite serving the Capital for years but she's heard about them because their reputation reaches far around the world.

A frightening pair.

But she did not let her fear take over. She  _will_  get what she needs and then get out of there. That's all that matters.

She planned to go  _right now_  where she was sure the two were on patrol duty. It's a one shot.

As she successfully snuck to the gate of the mansion and was on a random search for their room, thanks to some of the maids being her friends, she was able to find it and not waste the rest of her hours searching in vain. She was quick to pick the locks in a hurry to enter the room.

When she had entered she saw the shining relics on the side of the room. Grinning in victory, she ran to search for something small to sell, her eyes landing on the small box on the table. "Maybe this'll do." She mumbled as she reached for it.

"Gaea Foundation." She heard a male voice say. She turned behind her but did not see anyone around. Was she losing her mind?

"Oookay, that's weird." She mumble and turn back to the box, seeing that it was gone. "EH!?"

"Looking for this?"

She turned behind her once more but this time she sees the box in Tatsumi's hands. Her eyes widened in the sight of the living Commander Tatsumi standing there with a grin. She could be thrown to the den now or beheaded on the spot. Her legs trembled in fear, her eyes so wide that Tatsumi was entertained by this.

"I- I'm so sorry Commander Tatsumi." She repeatedly said as she lowered her head to him to show she was sorry. "Please spare your servant!"

If she were to be punished or killed right now, who will take care of Barbara? She doesn't trust those filthy doctors or the other butlers to even have time. She's the only one who genuinely cares.

Tatsumi scoffed and placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair shortly before clearing his throat. "I'm willing to spare you but I need you to come back here tonight." He says and Chelsea stiffened, fearing to hear what he wanted to request. "For a talk." He finished his sentence. "Can you do that?"

"Y- Yes sir. I can do that."

"Then take this." Tatsumi says and gives the box to Chelsea. "I'll see you tonight."

**xxxx**

It was just a  ** _talk_**. Chelsea had nothing to fear, right?

She was able to return home with the box in her hand. The Gaea Foundation. She's heard tales about it before from granny. That it contains jewelries and treasures worth like diamonds. When the box finds the person worthy, it will provide treasures but if the person was rotten, it will provide a curse instead. The Gaea Foundation was an  _imperial arm_ , a relic that contains power.

Opening the box, she sees a shiny gold bar and immediately closes it in shock. Okay was that for real?

The stories she heard amazed her when she was a child but now she's literally holding on the box that she's been hearing from the stories. And a freaking gold bar was inside!

"Calm down Chelsea, just sell it and get over with it." She tells herself.

But unlike the previous items she stole, this one she can't just sell without telling them where she got it. In the end,  _there was no way to sell this._

Slamming her face on the table, she was dismayed. Not only was she caught, now she had to come back and  _talk_  to him. In case she doesn't come back alive, she needed to provide enough money for Barbara and her medicine.

"I'm selling this." Was the final answer.

**xxxx**

Chelsea ends up standing by the door of Tatsumi's room after giving the gold in exchange for the medicine. She left some other stuff for Barbara in case she really doesn't come back alive.

She took a deep breath and knocked before she turned the knob, her head peeking inside. It was dark but thanks to the candles there was light for her to see what was inside. No sign of Tatsumi though. "Uhm Commander Tatsumi?"

"Please come in."

Gulping, she entered the room and closes the door behind her.

"Come to the bed."

This is it, she was going to get killed, if not then she's about to get slayed in bed. She slowly walk towards the bed, hesitantly creeping closer when she noticed that it wasn't Tatsumi there but Esdeath. And she was more worried when she saw that the general was nude. "G- General Esdeath!?"

Esdeath beamed at her and pulled her in bed.

"No wait!"

She struggled in Esdeath's tight grip, she can feel the general's soft mounds hitting her back, passed the cloth of her vest. She was sitting on Esdeath's lap which makes it even more awkward that it already is. "Shhh…" the general whispered in her ear.

Tatsumi appeared standing in front of them, taking his shirt off.

"Commander Tatsumi?" she uttered as she studied his muscular build. She's seen men without their shirts on before but she never really stared for long until now.

Chelsea only got back to reality when she felt Esdeath's hands had invaded passed her vest and cupping her breasts despite her white polo still on. She yelped in surprise, making Esdeath chuckle. "You're right Tatsumi, she  _is_  a little beauty. But not as big as  _me_."

The auburn-haired girl grabbed on Esdeath's wrists to stop the woman from groping her, yes she dared to stop Esdeath, but her face was cupped by Tatsumi, both hands holding on her cheeks and his green orbs locked on her red eyes for a moment before he plants a kiss on her lips.

In panic of what's about to happen to her, Chelsea jerked her hands as hard as she can and jumped out of the bed, her hands panicking as she buttoned her vest back.

"I- I'm sorry Commander but this isn't what you said we'd do, I mean, I thought we're just here to talk!" she yelled, making the two chuckle at her reaction.

"You see the people are in a dilemma of finding the naughty thief, asking us to put this thief to misery." Tatsumi begins his explanation. "I happen to catch you red-handed but because I find you interesting, I will not do as they say and instead offer the thief a new path in life."

Chelsea raised a brow on him, not wanting to ask when plainly it's visible what they  _both_  wanted to do with her.

"Whenever we'd summon you to our chambers you are to comply and allow us to do as we please, the same whenever we'd see you outside. Just allow us to please ourselves and you're off a free girl with no worries of money or protection. Anyone who dares to lay a hand on you will be killed by us." He offered. "I did a little research and apparently you have a sick granny."

"If you refuse to take this offer, you can expect to find yourself stoned to death before the mass." Esdeath says. "Or rotting in prison where your granny would also rot." She added to tease and Chelsea shot her a glare. "No just you." She corrected. "But if you're accepting our offer, tell us your name and the deal is sealed."

"You just… want me to be your slave? That's it?" she wanted to clarify and the two nodded. "But you're a couple! You can't have someone like me!"

"We sometimes part ways. I long for Esdeath and she longs for me. Of course to satisfy our cravings and ease our loneliness, you're around." Tatsumi says simply. "Shouldn't you just be thankful that I spared your life?"

"This deal has some kind of expiration right?" Chelsea wanted to negotiate.

"Not until we say we're letting you go." Tatsumi however does not want her to add any conditions to their offer. "Now what's your answer?"

Chelsea gripped on her black vest, deciding what to do with her life. If she dies, Barbara will end up dying as well. Grieving for her death and perhaps ridiculed by the people even. If she agrees, then all that will die is her virginity and probably her dignity as a woman and her freedom  _but_  above all that is the fact that she's still alive.

Between life and death, she chose to weigh the one where she was still alive despite the claptrap offer. She takes a deep breath and stood upright, eyes locked on Tatsumi's. "My name is Chelsea."

"A pretty name. I like her." Esdeath tells Tatsumi and the brunette male smirked.

"Well Chelsea, you're work starts tonight." He says.


	2. EP2: Kill her Old Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

***Note: Correction I guess, starting on EP3/Chapter 3, Barbara will be spelled Babara Oreburg.**

**A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE**  
EP2: Kill her Old Life  


_My name is Chelsea. For a week now my life's been different to how it started to be. I'm still a cheerful young woman in the eyes of the public and I'd tease whomever I encounter on the streets like I used to. I'd run errands for my Granny and the other maids within the mansion and I'd be assigned to entertain royal guests in feasts. Wow! How was everything different if nothing seems to change?_

_I'm only talking about the life that people see outside. Not the life that I have behind all the joy and laughter._

"Aaah!"

"Make her scream more Tatsumi!" Esdeath would coax her lover to continue grinding the auburn-haired young woman in bed.

The three were nude altogether that night but mostly the taller woman was there to just entertain herself with watching Chelsea's facial expression from the mixture of pain and pleasure in courtesy of Tatsumi's length thrusting in the opening between her legs.

Esdeath caressed Chelsea's cheek while studying her facial expression carefully. The auburn-haired young woman had her eyes closed the whole time and no matter how hard she tried to contain her moans, she just kept making those sounds within the room.

Chelsea was lying down in bed, her head on Esdeath's lap and her front facing Tatsumi and Tatsumi was hovering his body over hers, both her hands pinned on the bed.

"Make her scream once more." Esdeath says, sounding almost as if she was ordering Tatsumi to do so.

She then brushed a thumb passed Chelsea's lips, tracing the shape of her lips and awaiting it to open for a scream.

"Come on Chelsea, open your legs wide." Tatsumi growled while his face was buried in her chest, his length penetrating her and her inside wrapping tightly around him, making him moan in pleasure.

Complying to his request, the young woman opened her legs wide as Tatsumi's member got deeper and deeper on every thrust.

"Wider." He says as he sped up his pace. "Wider." He says again.

It was as wide as her legs can spread apart, she didn't want to keep it that way because she felt so vulnerable from his assault. The pleasure was crawling all over her body, she can feel it. Her whole body was shuddering as a result of the deeper penetration.

And something was about to come out of her thanks to that.

Esdeath saw that she was about to reach her climax as her back began to arch, pressing her chest to Tatsumi unintentionally and hands wanting to break free from his grip. The blue-haired woman grinned as she waited patiently for the best part; Chelsea screaming.

_I found myself making a deal with the two devils of the Empire. General Esdeath, or Empire's Strongest as they call her. She's a cold-blooded killer that shows no mercy towards anyone. She'll slay anyone on the spot if she has to and she'll annihilate anyone if she's ordered to. Everyone fears her and of course, her lover, Commander Tatsumi._

_Just like the general, he is ruthless. But he is known to enjoy the company of women. He would assault some of his targets before killing them and still he is famous among the girls in the Empire._

_Right now these two found themselves a girl to toy with. I am their slave slash toy… well, that's probably because their terms says they can do whatever they want with me whenever they want to, wherever I may be and sometimes they even summon me in the dark of night to go to their room just to entertain them for the rest of the night._

_I comply because first of all, I agreed to their hellish deal. And second, if I were to break the terms now, both me and my Granny are doomed to die or tortured for the rest of our remaining lives before ending us with a slow and painful death. I can't let that happen. That's why…._

" **Aaaaaagghhhh!** "

Even if she already let out the liquid inside of her, her body exhausted and the obvious uneven breathing she did while still her head was on Esdeath's lap, Tatsumi kept his member inside of her. She had no strength to resist him that's why she let her hands rest on the soft cushion.

She softly nibbled on Esdeath's fingers that slipped in her mouth after her scream. She needed to otherwise Esdeath will be disappointed and  _will order_ Tatsumi for another round of thrusting.

Chelsea opened her eyes and stared at Tatsumi's pleased visage. His hands fondling her breasts, his hips still wriggling slightly, his member continuing its movement and poking her insides.

He was still on for  _another_ round she can bet.

"Let me cum inside of you." He says as he continued moving his hips to tease her.

"Mmhmm…" Chelsea's muffled reply as she sucked on Esdeath's fingers. Esdeath got her fingers out and leaned close to kiss her intimately.

By far the only thing Esdeath liked to do with her, other than amuse herself with Chelsea's expression, was to kiss her and to make her suck on Esdeath's cunt. Tatsumi was mostly the one invading her womanhood and touching her wherever he liked.

Esdeath's kiss was also gentler and sweeter than Tatsumi's who wanted to almost be inside her mouth forever.

"Aah!" Chelsea yelped, cutting the kiss short thanks to Tatsumi's rough and sudden thrust. He smirked when her body flinched and began squeezing her sensitive nipples. Esdeath was pleased with her reaction, brushing the auburn-haired young woman's hair with her hands and caressing her face once more.

"Can you handle another round tonight, dear?" Esdeath asked with a seductive tone.

"I- I can't… I can't anymore… mmhmm… aah! Commander Tatsumi…" she grabbed Tatsumi's wrists in an attempt to stop his hands from squeezing her chest.

But Tatsumi did not let her go and instead he began to move his hips, reminding her that he wants to cum inside of her and that he will not let her go until he's done so.

"Don't worry, after him, it's my turn." Esdeath said to comfort her but Chelsea wasn't comforted with this one bit. It only reminded her that this was only the  _first half_  of her job. Esdeath didn't get a turn yet and her body was it its limit.

_…No my job isn't easy. Nor was it fun. But they kept their word with protecting me and my Granny from anything and anyone, providing enough needs for my Granny to recover even. Daily medications that the doctor says was free, which I believe was a lie because it's written all over his face that he was threatened. Not even Martha, the headmaster of all the servants in our branch, who dislikes me a lot, was able to lay a finger on me._

_Benefits for me and benefits for them. It was a win-win but, I am not certain I can keep it up._

_Because whenever I was alone in the kitchen within the mansion, the commander would suddenly pounce on me without warning. No one dared to help because it was Tatsumi. They fear him. Who wouldn't?_

_He'd leave me when he's pleased or when my body was crying to give it a break because I was already tired while he was just warming up. But he wasn't the only one, even the general was wild._

_Whether she wanted me to lick her or suck on something, she'd drag me off to the military's camp, her battalion, and give them orders to assault me, less the penetration that is. She just wanted to watch a show of me getting toyed by men. But she only allows Tatsumi to thrust, anyone else who dares she'd kill on the spot and order to continue the show despite the dead body around._

_Do I have a favorite between them? No I don't. Which one do I fear the most? I can't even weigh which one… yet._

"Chelsea!" Barbara shouted.

Chelsea's eyes shot open and she fell out of the bed, shivering thanks to the cold water that Barbara poured on her. "G- Granny!?"

"Get your butt out of bed because you have a lot of groceries to do!" Barbara shouted again, throwing the empty pail to the side and grabbing a broom from the corner. Chelsea does not want to see what she'll do with that.

"Y- yes! Sorry I was late!" she ducked as she ran under Barbara's arm that swung in an attempt to hit her with the broom, then she ran for the bathroom in a hurry.

"We haven't got all day!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Riding the bike to the market was faster than running or waiting for a caravan to pass by.

She was given an  _ **exact**_  amount of how much the ingredients cost. Yes there was an upcoming feast tonight and it's her first job wherein she was chosen by the headmaster to assist in the preparation and to also serve as one of the front entertainers.

Whether Tatsumi or Esdeath had something to do with it, she didn't wanna know.

"Ah, late again Chelsea." the elder vendor says when she spotted Chelsea coming from a distance. The young woman jumps out of the bike and allowed it to crash to the side.

"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed, making the elder woman chuckle. "How much for the carrots again?"

"Ten silver coins per bag, sweetheart." she says and the auburn-haired young woman takes the bag of money hanging on her belt and started to count ten silver coins, handing it to the elder and grabbing one bag from the shelf. "Make sure not to crash yourself on the way."

Chelsea picked her bike up and checked the durability of the basket connected to the bike. It seemed to still be able to hold off until she gets home so she hurled the bag of carrots in the basket and rode the bike. "Yes ma'am!"

"And be careful of Night Raid!"

"I will!"

As she rode off with her bike to go to her next venue, she drifted off in her thoughts at the mention of Night Raid.

_Night Raid. They are a group of assassins who oppose the Empire and believes that it is corrupted and its ruler must be vanquished. Everybody hates them or fears them, but either way they are not welcome in the Capital or the Empire. They are fugitives that will be killed here and now or executed at a later date._

_But for me, they are my heroes._

_They are very brave to have the courage to fight against the Empire and free its people from corruption and tyranny. Not many citizens has the ability to decide against fear and face the Prime Minister Honest or his dangerous devils, General Esdeath and Commander Tatsumi. Not even me. That's why these people... they're heroes._

_I wish they can rid of the evil in the Empire already so me and my Granny can live in peace._

**Bump!**

Chelsea snapped back to reality when she heard a body fall down and her bike halting after hitting someone. Her eyes widened at the sight of a young man massaging his knee. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she quickly got off her bike and checked to see if he had worse injuries.

The young man glared at her shortly but quickly it turned into a sly smile. "Well, well, missy. Did you hit me on purpose?" he teased.

"I did NOT! I'm so sorry about this."

When he takes her hand, she quickly jerked away and pushed him back. An automatic response she does whenever any man would make physical contact with her. Many innocent civilians were already slayed because of it. The protection that Tatsumi offered was... a little too much.

"Hey I mean no harm." the young man says. "My name is Lubbock. What about you?"

"Your knee is fine." was her reply as she grabbed a fistful of coins from the bag she had and took his hand, putting the coins on his palm and closing his hand to keep the coins. "Compensation for the accident."

"Whoa wait!"

She quickly ran back to her bike and left in a hurry, making Lubbock wonder what it was all about.

"What was the rush?" he wondered.

Then a little girl with pink hair in pig tails ran towards him. "Lubbock, are you- are you still alive? Who was that? Was it one of our informants?" she asked and checked the money on his hand. "Did she bribe you or something?"

"No she uh, she accidentally hit me with her bike." Lubbock said, blinking at the amount of money he didn't notice she put in his hand.

"That's because you were walking without looking idiot!"

"I guess so."

"Come on, we can't be late!"

* * *

Chelsea double-checked the ingredients she bought and rereading the list that Barbara gave her. She was certain she wasn't able to buy the other half of the list thanks to the money she had to  _give_ when it wasn't even hers.

She sighed in defeat before folding her sleeves up and bracing herself for a lot of hustling in order to buy  **all**  the ingredients needed for the feast.

_'It's this or Granny puts my head on a platter.'_

She was walking with her bike, searching where to park it while she spends her hours at the market,

A chariot passed by in a hurry, the horses neighed loudly as it ran. Chelsea heard it coming from a distance, she hurried to park her bike to the side before the chariot runs her down.

But instead, it stopped right  _beside_  her.

"Chelsea!"

The door opens and Esdeath peeked her head out to reveal herself to the young woman. Chelsea stiffened at the sight of Esdeath, not exactly the one she wanted to see right now, and most especially doesn't have the time for any games!

"G- General Esdeath!"

"Good you're here. I was beginning to get bored of my trip." the blue-haired woman says. Chelsea knew at once what she plans to do but she can't ditch her job as a servant of the Capital despite the promised protection from them.

"I uh, I still have to buy some ingredients for the feast tonight." she managed to say even if she fears that Esdeath will get angry.

However, Esdeath's response was surprisingly not just about enjoying the pleasures of watching someone scream. She was  _worried_  for a second there and eyed the bicycle beside Chelsea and the empty bag of coins in her hand. "You can't buy without money."

"Well I uh, I have earnings and-"

"Give the list to my driver and let him handle it." she ordered.

"Eh?"

She hesitantly takes the list from her pocket to show the general. Esdeath takes the list from Chelsea and slaps it to the driver's arm. "Buy whatever is not bought yet. No, instead of paying tax with their money, pay it with that." she instructed. "Put everything in the caravan."

"Yes ma'am!"

Esdeath then turned back to Chelsea and grinned mischievously. "Now we can spend our time together, hmm?"

"Uh hehe..." confused whether to be grateful or not, Chelsea knew she had no escape this time. "Y- Yes ma'am."

* * *

_Oreburg House. Kitchen._

Barbara was preparing the meal for tonight and Chelsea will deliver the dish to the royal family hosting this feast. But right now she was lying down in bed, an arm over her closed eyes as she rested.

Right now she officially believes that Esdeath is worth fearing than Tatsumi.

Because unlike Tatsumi, Esdeath was not after the pleasure alone. She wanted entertainment as well. And nothing can make her anymore happy than seeing her  _toy_  suffering in her hands.

_Chelsea was kneeling down while she was softly nibbling on Esdeath's thighs. She listened to the general moan before she tongued the side of her opening, teasing her by licking only the part around her clit. Everything she does she learned from Tatsumi who's explored every inch of her body already._

_She can hear that the general was pleased with this, and she felt Esdeath gripping on her hair tightly, pushing Chelsea close to her cunt._

_"You learned fast from Tatsumi..." she complimented. "But get over the teasing already and make me cum!"_

"Hey Chelsea." Barbara calls out to her and she removed the arm over her eyes to see Barbara holding a cup of hot chocolate. "Come on sit up and eat something before you go to the feast." she says and placed the cup on the bedside table.

She did as her Granny said and took the cup, blowing on the smoke before taking a sip. "Thanks Granny."

"I know you're working hard dear, but you've been tired a lot lately. Are you okay?"

_One of the things that Chelsea didn't like doing was making Esdeath cum. Because whenever she was in heat, her adrenaline was high and she'd just lose control of herself. Just like now._

_She slammed Chelsea on the other seat and out of thin air created an ice object shaped like Tatsumi's length. "You've served me well, servant." she says, her voice had changed and it was always a sign that she's lost in pleasure right now._

_"W- Wait General, please no!"_

_If there are things that Chelsea didn't like from Esdeath, there are also things that Esdeath didn't like from Chelsea. And that is **resistance**. Either way, Esdeath thought it was much more entertaining whenever Chelsea would resist her._

_With her monstrous strength, she grabbed the young woman's neck and carried her to the floor, pinning her down with force. Almost choking the auburn-haired young woman._

_Chelsea clutched on Esdeath's wrist, trying to remove it or it'll leave a mark. Barbara was sharp if ever she were to have a mark around her neck. Esdeath released her though. "Let it happen Chelsea. I want to try it out." Esdeath tells her. She wasn't one to request, she was one to always demand something to happen. "I learned to create this little object earlier. Let's see which is better, this or Tatsumi's." Chelsea sat up, backing away from Esdeath._

_"I- It's made of ice." Chelsea said in fear of what sort of feeling she will get from that._

_"It's going to be good." Esdeath crawled closer to her, her hand crawling under Chelsea's skirt to touch her. "right here."_

_Esdeath's eyes remained locked on the latter's red eyes before slowly pushing the icy object inside of Chelsea, making her shiver as the cold object made contact with her sensitive part. Esdeath liked that look in her face when she shivered._

_"Look at me. Just look at me." Esdeath ordered and Chelsea did her best not to look away from the general's intimidating stare. "Good."_

_And when Esdeath was satisfied, she pushed the object in one swift motion, making Chelsea scream. Perhaps the loudest she's screamed since their first day._

"What's going on?" Barbara asked again when the latter did not answer. "You've been tired a lot. Are you working somewhere other than the Capital?"

"N- No. I uh, was just uh... getting really lazy! Hehe..." she says, not being able to come up with a lie to deceive her grandmother. Barbara took it as a statement that she's not ready to open up just yet so she nodded in understanding.

"Whatever it is, don't overwork yourself." she says with concern. "You don't have to do anything for my health if your life is at stake."

"I won't." she managed to say and Barbara smiled at her, cupping her cheek before leaning close to kiss her in the forehead.

Chelsea missed Barbara's warm touch and the loving kiss from her beloved granny. All she's gotten by far is a lustful physical contact with the two devils. But if they are Barbara's lifeline then she just needs to learn to adapt to this new life.

"Rest a bit more then go to the feast, okay? You can always ask Daniel to take over your job."

"Alright. I'll just deliver this then I'll ask Daniel to do my job." Chelsea agreed. If she were to burn out at the feast and Tatsumi or Esdeath having the idea of  ** _relaxing_**  tonight, she'll need the strength.

* * *

At the feast, Lubbock and his friend, Leone, were among the party guests.

Lubbock is a young man with green hair and goggles around his head while Leone is a tall woman with rather large breasts and revealing clothes. She has long blonde hair that matches the yellow gloves she was wearing.

"That's our target, huh?" Lubbock says, cocking his head towards the royal family at the center.

"Yep. But we shouldn't move until the other royal guests have arrived." Leone tells him and he nodded. "We'll kill all these servants as well."

"Ah man, they're all pretty." Lubbock teased and Leone smacks him really hard at the back of his head. He was not able to dodge on that one. "I was joking you know! I mean, you're still the bustiest woman I've ever seen."

**Another smack!**

"Can we get back to work now?" Leone tells him and he snarled at her.

But what caught his attention was the sight of an auburn-haired young woman biting on a lollipop as she entered the back door, carrying a pot of soup in her hand. He could never forget that face. "It's her."

"Who?"

"The girl who gave me the money." Lubbock says. "We're not killing her."

"She works for the Empire, she needs to be wiped out as well."

"No way this one.. feels different."


End file.
